


touch.

by hyzkoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: birthday gift to ver ! it's a lil drabble of viktuuri in love.





	touch.

It was like fireworks.

The gentle brush of the other’s skin against his own sent electric waves down his spine, across his body, igniting the sparks of an addictive fire within him. It switched on something that prioritized their closeness over anything else, though he had come to realize this moment was merely a moment of passion which only heightened what was always with him, what had become a norm.

Being close to Viktor was like breathing. It was natural, so much so his presence could be underrated until the moment he spends a second without it. He couldn’t think of living without it.

It was the same for Viktor, whose hands acted like magnets on Yuuri’s own, fingers intertwined. His hands ghosted over his skin every so often, leaving light touches behind, the aching of longing that those feather light touches left behind prompting more desire within him, pressing his hands heavier against Yuuri’s skin, cherishing him in his arms as if he was a treasure bound to be stolen.

The exhales against each other’s mouths and the lingering of lips against their skin was like a drug, making them impatient for more but still taking it slow, the concept of time – or the whole world around them – disappearing from their minds as the shared warmth and each other’s voice became everything that existed, the outside world disappearing as none of its noises leaked into their private space.

And when their eyes met, they could gaze into each other’s colors for hours, as if this was the last time they’d ever see each other. Brown and blue brighter and livelier than they had ever been before, an unique light that each other bestowed upon the other shining with a fierce love.

Nothing mattered, but the sound of their  heartbeats.


End file.
